A Grear Loss
by Alisson White
Summary: Amy pierde lo mas importante en su vida...Podria alguien consolarle para seguir con su vida!


Si vamos con mi segundo Fic...Venga a EMPEZAR!

**A Great Loss**

Aquella Oscura tarde de verano,tan fria,tan oscura...Le hacia pensar a ella por momentos "Jamas te volvere a ver..." Sintiendose una cosa...Que ya esta de poco en el universo sin tener aquella voz que le solia decir "No hagas eso cariño...Te vas a lastimar" Pensaba en esos momentos con esa persona especial que le hacia sentir bien,Le cuidaba,le protegia...Recordando su antiguo lema ella lo decia una tras otra vez "Un consejo a tiempo,vale la pena..." Era lo unico que podia pensar...

Dia tras dia se deprimia...Lloraba por las noches...Sintiendo un gran vacio en su corazon.

-Cuanto me haces falta mama...-Dijo ella mirando al cielo,mirando ese hermoso cielo celeste—Jamas te olvidare—Replico ella dejando escapar una lagrima de sus ojos.

-Siento que lo que paso...Fue ayer...Aunque esto haya concluido hace 5 meses 7 dias 3horas 40min. Y 20seg. Exactos...-Aseguro ella sintiendo que su ego le habia superado.

-Estas bien?-Pronuncio tristemente una voz familiar...Enseguida ella volteo a ver a esa voz que le llamaba.

-Si...Gracias. ¿Que haces aqui...Pensaba que tenias que trabajar?-Dijo ella mirandole a los ojos...A sus ojos Verdes Esmeralda.

-Si pero no podia dejarte sola en un momento asi...Tu estas mal aun...-Alego mientras veia a su amiga tristemente

-No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por estar aqui...-Dijo ella sintiendo total seguridad en sus palabras pronunciandolas con dolor

-Tu eres lo mas importante para mi Amy...-Dijo,con una vos atractiva

-Gracias...Sabes Sonic...En estos momentos estoy pasando por una dolorosa guerra en mi alma...-Dijo ella pensando "Eres mi gran amigo Sonic"

-Sabes que siempre e estado y siempre estare para ti Amy...Todos extrañaremos mucho a tu madre...Siempre estara en nuestro corazon...-Dijo el haciendo que la eriza rosa se sonrojara

-Sonic...No quiero ser inoportuna...Pero quiero que te vayas...No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo...Es un gran trabajo...Trabajar...En Tecno-Mundo International—Dijo ella tristemente...Bajando la mirada...

-Amy...Eres muy importante para mi...-El se acerco a la eriza rosa dandole un beso hermoso en la mejilla esta se sonrojo...El silencio reino...Hasta que el erizo azul se retiro...

"Todos te extrañaran mama...Pero recuerda...Que yo sere la unica...Que a tenido una gran perdida..."-Penso ella,ahora si sintio como su EGO le habia superado completamente.

Se volvio de tarde...El sol se ocultaba...La eriza rosa entro en la habitacion de su madre...Mirando cada rincon recordando los momentos que habian pasado juntas alli...Hasta que pudo divisar a lo alto de una repise una pequeña caja...

-Que es eso?!-Se pregunto a si misma

Ella tomo una escalera de mano y la coloco frente a la repisa,subio al ultimo escalon,y cuidadosamente tomo la caja,bajo,guardo la escalera...Y llego el momento de abrir la caja.

La eriza rosa,abrio lenta y cuidadosamente la caja...Al ver lo que habia dentro de esta...Derramo lagrima tras lagrima...

-Es...Nuestra primera cancion juntas...-Dijo ella tomando una partitura que habia en aquella caja...

**Flashback**

Una pequeña eriza rosa cantaba una cancion "En mi corazon por siempre estaras...Y nunca de mi te olvidaras...Al igual que yo..." Esta tenia una bella armonia,junto a la eriza estaba otra eriza pero este se veia de aproximadamente 21 años mientras que la pequeña tenia 6 años exacto con una bella voz armoniosa...La eriza grande era Fucsia con un gran parecido de cara a la pequeña...Esta tocaba el piano con un "mi sostenido y sistema agudo en trayecto"...Llego el atadecer y Ambas erizas estaban cantando e divertiendose aun...

**Fin del Flashback**

La eriza rosa movio la partitura para encontrarse abajo con unas fotos de ella y su madre juntas...

-Nunca te olvidare mama—Dijo ella derramando varias lagrimas.

Ding Dong!...-Se ollo desde la puerta.

Ella camino hacia la puerta,y al llegar la abrio lentamente.

-Hola...Termine de trabajar y...Decidi venir a verte—Dijo un erizo azul tristemente

-Hola Sonic...Pasa...-Dijo ella haciendole un ademan con la mano a el erizo dejandole entrar a su casa.

El erizo azul se sento en el sofa,seguidamente ella se sento junto a el

-Sigues triste ¿no es asi? Amy no te lo tomes a mal...Pero las cosas pasan...El tiempo pasa...El destino...Es innevitable...Y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie...-Dijo el mirandole a los ojos

-Lo se Sonic,pero trata de ponerte en mi lugar...Tu tienes suerte de que tu madre siga contigo...Y que tambien tengas a tu padre...-Dijo ella sentimenta

-Si...Se perfectamente que tu padre...Esta en prision...-Dijo el sintiendo pena por la bella eriza

-Si...Pero no quiero ofender ahora a mi madre...Aunque este mas alla del universo...Se que nunca la olvidare pero...Necesito...Ayuda para no aferrarme a un recuerdo del pasado...-Dijo ella mirandole a los ojos

-Y porque no empiezas...Ahora mismo...-Dijo el...Se acerco a la eriza rosada...Cada vez mas hasta sentir su respiracion—Hay que volver a empezar...Desde cero...-le susurro para asi acabar dandole un beso en los labios...Hasta sentir que les faltaba oxigeno...Se separaron...

-Sonic...Gracias...-Dijo Ella lanzandose al erizo azul en un abrazo

-Ahora Amy...Quieres ser mi novia?...-Dijo el erizo azul

-Claro...Eh esperado este momento toda mi vida...Enamorarme de alguien maduro e independiente...-Dijo ella

Ambos erizos suspiraron la palabra "Te Amo..." Para terminar dandose un hermoso beso...

FIN...

Venga! Que os a parecido estoy mejorando ¿no? Espero que os guste dejad vuestros reviews y les dejo mi correo por si quieren que os haga una historia

alis_flores10

Contacteme y os hare vuestras historia...Se despide...Alisson White

**Historia Escrita Por: **Alisson White

**Patrocinada por: **

**Producida por:** Alisson White

**Dirigida por:** Alisson White

**HASTA LA PROXIMA...! Dedicado a todas las madres del universo...Son las numero 1**


End file.
